Straight?
by FujiwaraYumi24EXO
Summary: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling mengaku pada teman-teman mereka bahwa mereka itu straight alias tidak gay. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana baik teman-temannya untuk menyatukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?. "Tunggu saja hyung, pertahanan tentang Aku normal dan tidak gay mu itu akan goyah. Aku yakin". Come In! BaekSoo/BaekDo area! DLDR! RnR please! Sorry for bad summary :D


**Title:** Straight?

**Author:** Fujiwara Yumi

**Poster:** Jung Hye Sang

**Main Cast:** Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo

**Support Cast:** EXO member, Kim Taeyeon & Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), etc

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship

**Length:** Kasih tahu ga yah?

**Disclaimer:** This story belongs to me, from a variety of Inspirations. And **BaekSoo** is mine. Hahhaha

**Summary:** Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling mengaku pada teman-teman mereka bahwa mereka itu straight alias tidak gay. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana baik teman-temannya untuk menyatukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?. "Tunggu saja hyung, pertahanan tentang −Aku normal dan tidak gay−mu itu akan goyah. Aku yakin". Come In! BaekSoo/BaekDo area! DLDR! RnR pleae! Sorry for bad summary :D

**Warning:** AU! Shounen-Ai! BoyxBoy! Humor ga nyampe, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, ketagihan(?)

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE!**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_**S**_**traight?**

**.**

_**B**_**aek**_**S**_**oo**

**.**

_H_**appy **_R_**eading!**

**.**

**.**

_Aku straight. Tidak gay._

Baekhyun mendelik sinis pada Sehun yang sedang berpelukan mesra dengan Luhan. Ia juga menatap tajam Kris yang kini tengah berbuat mesum pada Tao di sudut perpustakaan. Mereka belum memasuki kelas karena masih dalam waktu istirahat. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang sedang suap-suapan. Dan melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memangku Jongin.

"Ya! Bisa tidak jangan melakukan hal menjijikan di depan mataku!" protes Baekhyun

Tukk!

Sebuah pensil melayang mengenai kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun melotot dan menoleh pada Jongin yang sedang tertawa kearahnya. Baekhyun menatap tajam Jongin.

Setelahnya hening. Hanya terdengar desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir Tao. Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya.

"Yak! Naga mesum bodoh! Cari tempat yang layak sana!"

"Cerewet. Ini perpustakaan bodoh. Jangan teriak-teriak" rutuk Chanyeol

"Kenapa tidak kau kencani saja si mata bulat itu? Jangan ganggu aktivitasku" timpal Kris karena merasa aktivitas mencumbu leher Tao terganggu

"Aku straight! Dan siapa pula itu si mata bulat?"

"Tentu saja Do Kyungsoo. Temanmu sendiri kau lupa? Ckckckck" Jongdae datang bersama Minseok

"Memangnya matanya bulat?" Tanya Baekhyun innocent

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas, "Iya. Matanya bulat"

"Tapi dia itu straight. Sama sepertiku" ujar Baekhyun

"Dia gay" sergah Jongdae

"Straight"

"Gay"

"Dia straight Jongdae kotak"

"Dia gay, Baekhyun cabe"

"Kubilang straight!" seru Baekhyun sewot

"Kubilang gay!" balas Jongdae tak kalah sengit

"Berisik bodoh! Ku perkosa kalian"

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Nafas.

Nafas.

"Ya! Naga mesum!"

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memasukkan sesendok es krim rasa strawberry kedalam mulut tebalnya. Matanya yang bulat memandang malas ke layar ponsel berwarna biru miliknya. Muncul sebuah gambar pesan bernamakan "Yixing hyung". Dengan enggan jarinya menekan tombol open.

**From: Yixing Hyung**

**Kyung, datanglah ke perpustakaan. Kami semua menunggu.**

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. Masa bodoh. Lebih baik ia menikmati es krim kesukaannya saja. Daripada harus menonton adegan gay teman-temannya yang menurutnya sangat tidak bagus itu.

**To: Yixing Hyung**

**Aku sibuk.**

Kyungsoo menyimpan ponselnya di sebelah roti coklatnya dan kembali melanjutkan acara melahap es krimnya. Kalau mencair kan tidak enak. Ia tak peduli dengan perintah Yixing yang menyuruhnya datang ke perpustakaan. Paling ia disuruh merapihkan buku, sedangkan Yixing sendiri sibuk bermesraan dengan Joonmyeon.

"Menjijikan" gumam Kyungsoo mengingat bagaimana kemesraan yang dilakukan oleh Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Membuatnya ingin muntah .

Kyungsoo itu straight. Sangat straight. Ia masih suka pada perempuan, masih suka melihat keseksian tubuh perempuan, apalagi dada mereka yang besar-besar. _Oh shit_, kenapa pikirannya jadi mesum begini?.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri untuk meninggalkan kantin dengan cepat ketika melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Chanyeol memamerkan senyuman idiotnya yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah.

"Oi! Jangan kabur!" seru Chanyeol ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang akan kabur

"Apa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo kesal

"Kau dipanggil Kris hyung" uacap Jongin

"Panggil aku hyung, bodoh! Tidak sopan" omel Kyungsoo

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Jongin-ku ini pintar" timpal Chanyeol

"Terserah. Dimana si naga itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa merasa berdosa

"Hei! Panggil aku hyung, mata bulat! Ku perkosa juga kau!"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar ucapan Kris yang sangat kurang ajar. Kris datang dengan membawa antek-antek(?) yang sebenarnya temannya juga. Tao yang berdiri disampingnya mendelik tajam.

"Bercanda, baby. Aku setia padamu kok"

"Tapi tadi kau juga bilang begitu pada Jongdae dan Baekhyun hyung" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya

Melihat itu, Kris langsung mengecup kilat bibir Tao.

"Akh baby, jangan menggodaku" desah Kris

"Huweekk, aku ingin muntah" ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk lengan pemuda itu

"Lepas" titah Kyungsoo dingin

"Tidak mau" rengek Baekhyun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya imut

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Lepas, BaekBodoh"

"Kau jahat sekali sih, Kyung. Aku hanya ingin kau melindungiku dari si naga mesum itu" aku Baekhyun

"Kenapa aku harus melindungimu? Aku bukan pacarmu. Aku straight"

"Aku juga straight" balas Baekhyun

"Kalau begitu lepas" titah Kyungsoo gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang menyebalkan

"Tidak mau"

"Kau gay" cibir Kyungsoo

"Aku straight. Kau kali yang gay" timpal Baekhyun tak mau kalah

"Aku sangat straight. Aku masih suka dada perempuan!" suara Kyungsoo meninggi

"Apa?! Aku juga!" suara Baekhyun tak kalah tinggi

"Aku suka Tiffany noona!"

"Aku suka Taeyeon noona!"

"Kau itu gay!"

"Kau yang gay!"

"Gay teriak gay" ucap Kris dengan nada malas melihat perdebatan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sangat mengganggunya

"Aku tidak gay!" sergah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

"Tuh kan, kalian benar-benar gay. Jodoh lagi"

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini sudah duduk tenang di bangku kantin yang sepi. Semua sudah masuk, tapi ke-dua belas orang itu masih saja ada di kantin. Bolos. Duduk mereka terpisah oleh pasangan Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Kris mengantisipasi agar tidak terjadi cakar-cakaran antara kedua pemuda pendek itu.

"Kalian ingin bicara apa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebal

Karena yang ia lihat teman-temannya –Minus Baekhyun− malah asyik ber_lovey dovey_ ria. Tak peduli dan tak menganggap keberadaan dua pemuda normal di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ayo taruhan"

Ucapan Kris membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melotot. Yang benar saja? Taruhan?

"Taruhan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kalian kan bilang kalau kalian itu masih straight. Ayo kita bertaruh, jika dalam waktu satu minggu kalian sudah menjadi gay, kalian harus mentraktir kami semua. Tapi jika kalian masih straight dalam satu minggu itu, kami semua akan menuruti apa yang kalian mau. Ah tidak, mentraktir kalian saja" jelas Kris panjang lebar

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling tatap. Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, memberi sinyal pada Kyungsoo.

"Itu mudah" ucap Kyungsoo dengan santai

"Eits, siapa bilang? Kalian akan tinggal di satu flat, satu kamar dan harus tidur satu ranjang. Dalam satu minggu" ujar Sehun dengan smirk tampannya

"Kenapa begitu?!" seru Baekhyun tak terima

"Mau taruhan tidak? Kalau tidak berarti gay" imbuh Jongdae membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tajam padanya

Dengan berat hati dan perasaan tak enak. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala mereka. Tanda menyanggupi taruhan yang diajukan Kris. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Kris dan yang lain saling menyeringai. Dalam hati.

"_Selamat datang di zona gay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo"_

**TBC/END?**

Hola! Balik lagi sama FF BaekSoo!

Ini gatau mau dibikin Twoshot aja atau berchapter. Kalau bagus mungkin bakal dilanjut, kalau engga ya mungkin bakal di delete aja. Hehehehe.

Maaf kalau ada typo, :D

Ini masih awal-awal, makanya pendek. Kalau nanti dilanjut, Insya Allah bakal panjang. 4000k kali ya?

Kelanjutan FF ini ada ditangan kalian semua readersku tercinta.

So, review yahh. Kasih saran, kritik juga ga masalah. Asal jangan bash.

Gue menyambut baik kalian semua yang mau ngereview FF gue.

Akhir kata,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
